A Pokémon Crossover: part 1
by Trende
Summary: made at www.delphi.com/pkmncross/start by JanusZeal and JesterEvil! Part2 coming soon!


Before I begin, I would like to apologise. This entire story is very choppy and parts have HORRIBLE spelling and grammar. This is due to the fact that "A POKéMON CROSSOVER" was created at [www.delphi.com/PKMNcross][1] by two authors. However, they are comprehendable. (Note: The parts with better spelling and grammar were made by me :-) No KIDDING!!!)

One day while sitting in his room, Dan (our hero and a complete pokemon freak!) decided to go find his gameboy and play Pokemon.  
"Man my annoying little sister erased my game!" He pushed the new game selection. Suddenly to his supprise the game started to talk!   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Mom told me not to eat to many tacos!" he yelled.  
"Don't be afraid Dan......"  
"It KNOWS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!"  
"I have been watching you for quite some time now."  
"Stop watching me im just an average kid!"  
"AVERAGE!? You have test grades of 100 on all your tests and reportcards! Being under your bed has givin me the time to read it! Oh yeah get those socks outta there they stink!"   
"I dont feel to good......"  
..........................................  
"Hey kid wake up!"   
"What....?"   
"You must have hit your head when you landed on that tree." said a shrill voice.   
"Oh I hope the tree is in more pain then... WAIT A TREE IN MY HOUSE???!!!"   
**************************************************** Opening his his eye's Dan looked around. He now noticed he was in the middle of a dirt road. There was a tree branch under him.   
"Ash how is he?" asked a deeper voice.   
"ASH?!?!?!?!" said Dan in a much more suprsed way.   
"He seem's fine Brock!" yelled the voice that Dan thought was Ash.   
"BROCK!?!?!" Dan yelled even more surprised,  
"Where am I?"   
"You are on ummmmm some path." said a more high pitched girl voice.   
"Let me guess Misty?"   
"Thats right!" Suddenly Dan could finely move his body. He looked up and to his surprise was a Pokemon!   
"WOW A ........PIKACHU!!!" yelled Dan.   
"Where are you from?" ased Brock.   
"Oh I'm from U.S.A." said Dan.   
"Where is that?"   
"Never Herd of it."   
"Dosen't ring a bell!"   
They all talked about the stranger in quiet voices.   
"How old are you?" Asked Brock.   
"OH im 13." said Dan. ******************************************************************* "Okay, either I've gone insane or my gameboy came to life and brought me here..."   
"Who ARE you, anyway?" Ash asked.   
"My name is Dan...I know who you all are-and more about you than you might guess!"   
"Oh yeah?!?! Fine...tell me about me!" asked Misty.   
"You're name is Misty. You want to be the world's greatest everything. You have 3 older sisters who are the Cerulean City Gym leaders...but Ash got the CascadeBadge from you not them, your sister's pokémon were too weak from fighting Gary and the others. Oh, and, deny it if you must, but I know that you secretly lo-" Dan began, but was cut off.   
"Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyy, you are right! But how did you know all that? Have you been spying on us?!?!" Interrupted Misty, trying to change the subject before he truth could be known...   
"Well, partially because from where I am from you guys are fictional. There is an animated TV show about you guys and a video game. See!"   
Dan said, picking up his Game Boy.   
"Hey! How did you get a Pokédex?" Ash asked in wonder.  
"Huh?" Dan said, confused. Ash was right...his game boy was a bright red Pokédex!   
"Wait a second... If i was sent here, then I must have my own Pokémon!" with this, Dan felt his belt and found...NOTHING!   
"WHAT?! Oh no, please tell me I'm in Pallet so I can get a Pokémon from Professor Oak!"   
"Umm... why would we be in pallet?" asked a confused Brock.  
"We are on Route...um, I mean..." began Brock   
"Let me guess... Route Nobody-Knows-Where-We-Are?" asked Dan sarcastically.   
"Pretty much," agreed Brock.   
"Well, maybe I have the stuff I had when I was playing..."  
"What ARE you talking about?" asked Misty.   
"Nothing!" replied Dan. Dan reached over his back and found *Surprise!* a backpack! Inside was a potion, an antidote, and a Town Map.   
"Aaah, exactly what I needed," said Dan. "Maybe I shold be the navigator and not Brock," suggested Dan. Before anybody could reply, a voice came from above!   
"To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"Huh?!?!" exclaimed a confused Dan "That's not Jessie and James...but the voice is so familiar..."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!" continued Dan, in sync.   
"WHAT!??! Who are you?" demanded the voice.   
"Come down from wherever you are, Steve, I know it's you!"  
"Oh, so it's Dan. You got pulled here too? At least I joined up with Team Rocket. You got stuck with those losers?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"   
"Who is this idiot?" asked Misty   
"oh, just an old friend-I mean enemy-from back home. Go ahead and ThunderBolt him with Pikachu, Ash!"   
"Fine with me! Pikachu, you know what to do! He called us losers!"   
"Pika?! PIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA.."   
"AAAAAAAAAARGH!!! HE'S GONNA SHOCK ME!"  
"CCCCCHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!"   
"Finally got to get rid of that idiot..."   
"Well done! Good job...that was kewl!" Called a voice familiar to Dan but not the others...  
*****************************************************************   
A boy taller then Ash, Misty Brock and Dan steped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black costume and a hood that only revealed his eye's.   
"Pete?" asked Dan.   
"Yes Dan it is me...."said the Teenager.   
"But you have been gone for 1 year there was serches for your body but they never found it!" yelled Dan   
"You three," said Pete "You are great trainers I have been observing you for months."   
"Pete you missed the first 3 months of school! Its not fare!,"   
"Get off it Dan! Now hold out your hand!"   
"Why so you can slap it up into my face?"   
"Fine you don't want a pokemon fine with me!"   
"I take it back!"   
"Good here!" Dan saw the pokeball go into his hands, he closed his hands tightly around it.   
"I wonder what it is?"   
"lets just say its your favorite!" Dan grinned and yelled "POKEBALL GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" out came a Hitmonchan!  
"You still remembered!"   
"HEllo aren't yyou going to introduce us Dan?" yelled Misty.   
"I all ready know You're name is Misty. You want to be the world's greatest everything. You have 3 older sisters who are the Cerulean City Gym leaders...but Ash got the CascadeBadge from you not them, your sister's pokémon were too weak from fighting Gary and the others. Oh, and, deny it if you must, but I know that you secretly lo-" then he was cut off.   
"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!"  
*******************************************   
"Okay, we're all dying to know... WHO DOES MISTY SECRETLY LOVE?!?!" demanded Brock   
"Well certianly not you!" exclaimed both Peter and Dan.  
"Jynx!"   
"Jnyx!"   
"Knock on wood!"   
"Knock on wood!"   
"Owe me a Coke!"   
"Owe me a Coke!"   
"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" screamed Misty.   
"Sorry."   
"Sorry."   
"Something tells me this will be a LONG trip..." muttered Misty. However, she could not finish her thought!   
"To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"Aww man, don't tell me it's-" began Peter.   
"To pronounce the evils of truth and love! to extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"SHUT UP STEVEN!!!!" yelled Peter. "Besides, for someone who has every episode on video, how could you POSSIBLY say 'pronounce' instead of 'denounce'!?!"   
"What...? Oh, oops! Now, fruitcake, gimme the Pikachu and nobody gets hurt!"   
"How about we DON'T give you Pikachu and YOU get hurt? Go! Hitmonchan!"   
"Chan! Hitmonchan!"   
"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!"   
"CHHHAAAAAAAN!!!!"   
"FRUIT!!! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!"  
"That felt good...Hitmonchan, return!"   
«Wow! Hitmonchan is better than I thought...I always chose Hitmonlee,» thought Peter, «...but if I said that out loud Dan would try to kill me...and I'm a blackbelt! Don't want to hurt him, though.»  
*********************************************   
3 hours later......   
"You never answered my question." said Brock in a quite annoyed way.   
"Ok I'm sorry Misty but you two have to come clean. Misty Loves Ash. She has been following him only because of this the hole bike thing was just a coverup. She just dose not know the way to say she loves Ash. There that is who she loves." said Pete.   
"May I add that Ash also loves her." said Dan. Misty looked into Ash's eyes. He looked back.   
"You love me?" Misty said with a quiver.   
"Umm... well..*sigh* yes Misty I love you," he said, "there now i said it now its off my sholders." She sniffled and embraced him and started to cry.   
"Ohh Ash this is the happiest day of my life!"   
"Pika,pi!" said Pikachu (i knew it all along!)   
The rest of the night was spent talking. Ash finally talked to Pete, "So what type of pokemon do you favor?"   
"Thats for me to know and you to find out," said Pete with a grin on his face.   
"So you want to battle me?," Ash said with a snear.   
"Thats correct!"   
"Ok Pidgeyotto I choose you!"   
"Ha weak Pokemon have no chance! Go pokeball!" To Ash's surprise a yellow Pokemon with wings and antinne appered.  
"Whats that?" asked Ash.   
*Dragonite a Dragon Pokemon. this pokemon is what fairytails are made of. one of the rarest Pokemon.* said the mechanicl voice of Dexter.   
"Dragonite Hyper beam!" Yelled Pete. Dragonites anttnie sparked and thne it shot out a beam of energy at Pidgeyotto. The Bird fell to the groun unconsus.   
"WOW THAT CAN'T BE!" yelled Brock.   
"As you can see my Dragonite has a strong attack and this should prove it." Pete flased all 8 badges!   
"No way!" Yelled Ash.   
"Thats right it would not obey me for a while until I got them all! Pokemon with high levels and there trainers don't have enough badges they make your life a living HELL!" said Pete.   
Dan throught to himself «He allways was good at Dragon type Pokemon!»  
******************************************************************   
Our heroes find themselves rudely awakened by (human?) screams.   
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! HELP!!!!!!"   
"Huh!?? What's that?!?!"   
"IS ANYBODY THERE!?!?"   
"Oh, no...stupid little brother...come on! We gotta save him," muttered Peter.   
"Go! Aerodactyl!"   
"AAHHHHHH!!! ANYTHING BUT AERODACTYL!!!!!" Ash cried, hiding in the woods.   
"Baby," Misty muttered. "Go! Starmie!"   
"Go! Geodude!"   
"Go! Hitmonchan!"   
"Pikachu, let's go!"   
The 5 people and 5 pokémon ran out to the road to find an unwelcome (well, at least for Ash and Pikachu) sight. A young kid was being attacked by a flock of spearows.   
"Oh, no... not this again!"   
"Shut up and help me save Joe! Aerodactyl, HYPER BEAM!!"  
"DDAAAAACCCC!!!!!!!!!"   
"Spear! Speeerow! Spearrr!" the spearows cried, flying away.   
"uhhhhhh..." Joe muttered.   
"Get up, you idiot. Why you got sent here too, I'll never know. Lemme guess... you don't have any pokémon and tried to catch one with a rock...have you EVER seen the first episode, 'Pokémon, I choose you'?!" demanded Peter to his younger brother, who just kept lying there twitching.  
"Pikachu, I'll give you some ketchup if you shock Joe," bribed Dan.   
"Pika?" Pikachu happily chirped.  
"PIIIIKKKKKKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"  
"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Oh, sorry I'm out. You'll have to wait for us to find a town."   
"PIKA?!?!?" Pikachu demanded.  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"YYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ha ha ha!!!! Idiot!!!! Here, Pikachu! I got some for you," Peter said, giving Pikachu a few packets labeled "Fancy Ketchup"   
"Why do they call it 'Fancy' ketchup anyway," asked Dan.  
"We'll never know," replied Ash.   
"Idiots... AERODACTYL, HYPER BEAM!!!!!!!!"  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"Aerodactyl, return!"   
"Geodude, return!"   
"Starmie, return!"   
"Pikachu, ret-oh, sorry!"   
"Hitmonchan, ret...on second thought, stay out!"  
****************************************************************   
Later that Day our Heroes made a brief stop. "How long have they been making out?" asked Brock.   
"I count 10 min 30 seconds 900000 nan-" Dan was interupted with a smack to the head.   
"Stop being thecnical!" yelled Pete.   
"Big brother Im bored!" cried Joe.   
" Fine here keep him company, Meowth GOOOOOOO!!!!" A meowth poped out of the ball.   
18 minuets later  
"God maybe we should not have told them about there feelings for each other," said Dan.   
"Hey Dan."   
"Yes?"   
"Stand in front of that tree!"   
"This is the tree they are behind thoe." Pete was not paying attion to Dan. He then flashed out a shiny brand new Katana.   
"What are you going to do with that?" asked a worryed Dan.  
"Don't move!" yelled Pete.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" yelled Dan! The sword went right above Dan's head. he was quite sturred anfd then they all heard misty scream!   
"What the Heck is this sword doing infront of my face!?" Then Ash yelled!   
"Pete don't ever do that again.!"   
"Your quite good with that sword" said Brock.   
"I know I just can't get the darts down!" said Pete. Joe was playing with his Meowth giggeling happily. Suddenly from the trees came a noise.   
"Prepare for Trouble an-" Steve could not finish his sentence for the next thing he knew he was flying way up in the air via hyper beam.   
"FRUIT CAKE!" he yelled.   
"That felt good!" Said Pete. Dan was on the ground laughing! Ash and Misty came from around the tree.   
"We are ready!" said Misty.   
"Finnaly!" said Pete quite annoyed.  
****************************************************  
Finally, our heroes have escaped the woods, and arrived in...   
"Yes! We made it out! Good bye, starnge, unnamed forest! Hello... uh, where are we...?" asked Misty.   
"This place isn't on the map..." wondered Brock.   
"Peter just stared at them. "YOU'RE READING THE MAP WRONG!! THIS IS...uh... some little village like on the show but not the game like Moss Green was."   
"Yeah," Dan agreeed "we should just ask someone who lives here!"   
"Oh, that reminds me...what are the game and show you keep mentioning about us like?" asked Misty.   
"I'll tell you if we get lost again."   
"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu. Suddenly it started running in circles around Ash.   
"Pikachu? What are you doing...?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... -> 

   [1]: http://www.delphi.com/PKMNcross/start



End file.
